


Divergent 4th book...

by Fantagirl



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantagirl/pseuds/Fantagirl





	Divergent 4th book...

This is my first piece hope you like it  
-Fantagirl

Divergent 4th Book 

All over again  
It was a stormy night, and I rose from my bed shivering in pain. This was the night Tris had died… The apartment I lived in was considerably small. It was dull with barely any colors, but black or gray. Christina said it was creepy, but for me it’s the only place that I feel like myself.  
I got up and walked to grab a jug of milk and gulped it down trying to avoid the sad thoughts, but never have been able to since 2 years. It kept on going in my head it was my fault she died. I knew her better than anyone, and knew she would take herself in for Caleb. I am still never going to be close to him every time I look at him rage flares inside me, and I wish it was him instead of her. Sometimes I feel like giving up. I have nothing to do here anyway Chicago has stopped feeling like home. I go back and plop myself back into bed…  
Before I know it, its morning and Christina shrieks in my year, “Wake up Tobias!” Something exciting must have happened I hadn’t seen her this excited since a really long time lets just say. She was one of the only friends I had and could express whatever I wanted to in front of her. I put on some clothes and we raced downstairs. She guides me to the entrance into Chicago, and I see lots of people coming towards Chicago in cars and trucks. First, I thought they were coming to attack us, but Christina then tells me what is behind this, and I get nothing, but a horrible feeling.

Why?  
I head back up for breakfast to my apartment happy today is off, and think about what Christina had said, ”Remember those people that were long ago discriminated by the Bureau? Well, we never heard from them after what they tried to do… It turns out all these years everybody in the Bureau was doing research on them about some stuff, and they decided that they are going to give them the Memory Serum, and let them live normally like us after there research was done, and now it is! So they are here!” I wasn’t ready to believe that they would just let them live like that though. “What do you mean by they did research on them?” I ask. “The people working there said its classified,” she grunts as she says (though it seems fake I’d say), “but I know that Caleb and Cara will be ready to tell us!” “Where are they by the way?” I ask. “They told me that they had to stay in for a few days, but will make it to Zeke’s party,” she replies.  
“But why did they never tell us about this?”  
“Because they probably wanted to surprise us.”  
“Christina don’t you thing that there is something wrong with this? And how can you just go around and trust anyone after everything we have been through!”  
“Calm down of course I was suspicious at first too.”  
“What do you mean? And who told you this information?”  
“It was Cara and Caleb. I would love to tell you, but I want to wait till tonight when we are all together at Zeke’s place.”  
“So you did know about this?”  
“It will all make sense soon don’t worry after all we are all professionals at detecting suspicious stuff after all.”  
“Whatever,” I had replied. I still keep on thinking, what did they tell the society that made them believe all of this as I crunch on a dry piece of toast. I go over to the door to collect todays newspaper. I stare at the paper hoping for something about today. I skim through it and halt all of a sudden a deep chill going through me not about only one article, but two.

What is happening?  
Today lots of people said to be “genetically damaged,” who lived in the Bureau are being given the memory serum so they can live a normal life like us, and also not be damaged. The people working in the Bureau have told us about a research they prepared just for fun, and also so we can have a bigger population after so many deaths. An insider to the Bureau tells us that this was to see whether something can be done about the genetically damaged without having them killed. Yet, the Bureau informs us that this was only from curiosity and fun, and all the data has been erased, and these people have been left.

Another Outsider?  
It turns out our beloved Chicago isn’t the only city that let some people out of the fence, but there has been a report, yet uncertified that a group of 6 has been let over the fence, and is at the Bureau being kept, and asked questions since we all gave up on the other cities, and took down our surveillance cameras, so we have nothing to go on at the moment. We will try and get back to you after we get some more news.

Somebody at the exact moment knocked on my door. “Open the door or we break it down.”


End file.
